Charlotte the Hedgehog
Charlotte is copyright by Knuckles the Echidna Lover (also known as Lily) and is not allowed to be edited unless said person is connected with the character or has my consent before hand. Charlotte is a Fifteen year old Yellow hedgehog Princess who goes by the infamous name "The Golden Hedgehog Princess" as it is said her Yellow quils aren't actually yellow; they're silken gold. Info Full Name: Princess Charlotte Florence Sunright Title: Princess of te Sunright Kingdom Job/Occupation: Mobian Sunright Princess, Counsilor Other Names: Char, Princess, Ms. Florence (Counsilor name) Age: Fifteen Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Family: Princess Madeline the Hedgehog (her sister, only living biological relative), Prince Sean the hedgehog (Father of Jasper), Prince Jasper the Hedgefox (son of Michael and Sean), Michael the Fox (Ex husband), Athena the Hedgefox (daughter to ex), Scarlett (Moebian Counterpart) Romantic Interest(s): Sir Pyran Devilhog (current boyfriend) Michael the Fox (Ex Husband) Fur/Muzzle Colour: Yellow Fur over most of the body, side fringe is slightly orange, Stomach, muzzle and hands are Peach. Eye Colour: Yellow Homeworld: Sunright Kingdom, Mobius Appearance As stated before, Charlotte is a charming yellow and orange hedgehog. Her Side fringe glowing with a bright orange passion that tones against the rest of her beautiful yellow complection, it seems as though she's "golden" bringing forth the reason as to why she's known as the infamous "Golden" hedgehog. Mostly wearing her long orange dress, (her main choice of clothing) she wears a range of different outfits, and also several different colours to examplify her feelings (Green being her happiest colour, red being her angrist) Personality Charlotte is both a sensitive and charismatic young girl; very shy around certain people, but very outgoing and fun loving around her friends. Much to the opposite of her counter-part, she's alittle frightened when it comes to fighting, but when someone she loves very much is in danger, she will slide forth and lend a hand to save their lives. Story As were all the Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes before her, she was born in the Kingdom of Sunright, but the year she was born, the sun reined hotter than ever before. Hoping to be able to harness that power into her new born daughter, the Olden Day Queen of Sunright (Charlotte's long gone Mother) Had her moved into the Sacred Sunright Temple, and had the Sun's perfect rays filted through directly unto her newborn daughter. Enveloped in the sun's true beauty, Charlotte had recieved two wonderful gifts from the world that day; her mothers grand beauty, and the suns mighty power. Abilities Elemental- Charlotte herself, after gaining the sun's gift, became a Fire Elemental. She can control most forms of fire and is learning how to control White fire (strongest fire around) : Normal fire (red flame)- Charlotte could control this with ease from the day she was given her power; it was a basic form and easy to contol without hurting one's self, if one was blessed with the power. : A calmer Flame (blue or green flame)- Growing older, she came upon the Blue and Green flames. She attempted them, but ended up in burning herself. So she aqquired a teacher. She is still learning, but is rather very good at using them in battle. : A flame more suiting (Yellow or Orange flame)- Charlotte's Yellow flame is only known to her. How she came to know it is unknown, even to her. Quote: "It just... happend one day..." : The counter-parts best friend (Purple or Pink flame)- Charlotte can only use these when fused or around her counter-part Scarlett. : The Flame most feared (White flame)- Being the hardest flame to control, charlotte is still a long way from controling it, and when she learns, intends to teach it to her daughter. SolaCharlotte- SolaCharlotte is her most powerful ability. Mostly consisting off a large and tremendously powerful yet harmful Solar Burst, she can take out entire sections of the battlefield she uses it on, on one occasion destroying half of her own forest. This form can only be triggered by ultimate fear, and is hardly ever used. When it is, Charlotte loses little by little more of her sanity. Relationships Family Romance Sir Pyran Devilhog- Charlotte's current love, he met her on an anonymous visit to her, after her child had been abducted at her Castle upon arriving to feed her. When Charlotte explained her situation, Pyran shared her pain and agreed to stay with her and comfort her until things cooled over. After spending several weeks together, Charlotte began to develop feelings for him, unaware that he felt the same. Upon spending more time together, Charlotte was put into a situation that did its job well; embarrassment of the highest level. Pyran came over for another visit, as per the new usual. Knocking on the door, when no reply came and the door swung open, he walked in. Walking up to Charlotte's room, he waited for her. Charlotte, walking out of her built-in bathroom, wandered out half naked, and when her eyes met Pyran's, she nearly fainted and froze in shyness, her face and fur turning red from embarrassment. Attempting to move forward, she stepped on her previously removed dress and slipped forward, flailing into him. Both of them landing on the floor, Charlotte on top, they were forced into an awkward first kiss, which they both came to enjoy and embrace. After the kiss was over and Charlotte was dressed, she moved downstairs with him, and after long friendly conversation, brought up the question she feared most; "Do you like me..." Pyran was shocked she was asking, but he smiled subtley and agreed that he did. She was quite happy to here this, and told him she liked him. From that point on, Charlotte and Pyran had happily began a wonderful working relationship. Although Charlotte and Pyran intend to spend their lives together, Pyran only wants one child, thus implying that Charlotte had to make a choice. Seeing how happy Athena had made Demon and Anger, she left Athena with them and started her new life, awaiting the future footsteps of her new child with Pyran. Friends Reens the Hedgehog- Reens happend to come by Charlotte's kingdom at one point at random, and the two became friends quickly. Allies Demon- Charlotte mainly only gets along with him because he is the one caring and fathering Athena, alongside Anger. Anger- Charlotte, as same as Demon, only really gets along with her because she is mothering Athena, alongside Demon. Rivals Enemies Theme Love Profussion- Madonna Quotes "Greetings.. I'm Princess Charlotte Sunright, of the Sunright Kingdom.." Formal Greeting. Gallery CharlotteSchool.png|Charlotte School gear CharlotteSwimsuit.png|Charlotte Swim Gear pyracnxcharlotte.png|...Charlotte x Pyran... DSC00211.jpg|Charlotte x Pyran; the most unlikely couple Trivia *Charlotte's counter-part, Scarlett, has the same side fringe, only curved to the left not the right. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities